A friend in need
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Shun and the others are having there normal Bakugan lives. What will happen though when Shun loses the most important person to him? Also, nothing good is possible when Masquerade comes around.
1. unbegun Meeting

A Friend in Need

Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan or the characters. I only own Kohana and Versina.

It was a normal morning. Well, normal for the Bakugan battle brawlers. Fighting to save two worlds, trying to find out who the traitor of the group is, and preparing for the next attack by masquerade. Yep an average day for the brawlers. Right now the group is together at the Misaki café sitting around one of the tables. Only one person wasn't there.

"Where the Heck is Shun?" complained Dan, the leader of the brawlers, as he stared out the window trying to locate the vetus brawler. He looked over to the newest member of the group, Kohana, who's orange eyes were glued to the window, scanning the outside for there late member.

I'm right here guys. Kohana, you don't have to search the road anymore." A voice sounded from behind the two brawlers. Dan whirled around to see his best friend, Shun Kazami, with his bakugan Skyrus standing there. When Dan turned to look at Shun, Drago, who was on his shoulder, fell off. He hit the ground hard.

"Daniel!" the pyrus bakugan yelled at his master. Dan turned and saw Drago on the floor. He knew he was in trouble since the draganoid had called him by his full first name. He bent down to pick up Drago in his hand bringing him up to look in his face.

"Sorry partner. Didn't mean to do that." He apologized to his bakugan pal. Just then Dan let out a yell as a small book was slapped against his head.

"Dan, you need to be careful with Drago!" Runo scolded her green eyes piercing through him.

"Milady is right Dan." Tigrerra said as she sat on a table with Gorum, Preyas, Angelo, Versina, Hydranoid, and Wavern. Marucho just shook his head as he pushed his glasses up when they started to slide. He seriously needed to get smaller glasses. Kohana turned around and laughed at Dan getting chewed out by Runo. She looked over at Shun who was just standing with his arms crossed looking annoyed. She blushed a little as she fan girled over him. She has a giant crush on the ninja brawler ever since she was little. She, Dan, and Shun had grown up together. It was weird though that Kohana, instead of being a pyrus or ventus brawler like her closest friend Dan or her crush Shun,was a haos brawler like Runo. Versina is her Bakugan. Shun finally stepped in since Runo and Dan had been bickering for a while now.

"Shouldn't we get to the topic at hand?" the black haired boy asked the two of them. Dan and Runo stopped bickering and looked at Shun.

"Shun's right you guys. You both fight worse than a married couple." Julie, the subterra brawler of the group, laughed at them.

"We do not!"Runo and Dan screeched to Julie at the same time which made everyone, except Shun, burst out laughing. Shun just gave a smirk. Dan and Runo sat down and they were about to start their discussion when a phone rang. Shun had taken out his cell phone which was ringing and everyone looked at him.

"Wait until I get back to start the meeting." Shun told them as he walked out of the restaurant to answer the call.


	2. The news

A Friend in Need Chapter 2

DemonYokoKuramaFan: Dan would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?

Dan: Why do I have to? I'm eating! *screams after getting slapped*

Runo: Daniel do what she says!

Dan: Alright, alright Runo. You don't have to hit me, geez! DemonYokoKuramaFan does not own Bakugan or its characters. Only Kohana and Versina. *looks to DemonYokoKuramaFan* Are you happy now?

DemonYokoKuramaFan: Yes thank you. Review please, and no flames please. Corrective criticism a greatly accepted though.

Shun went around the corner and leaned against a lamp post. He pressed talk on his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said to the person on the other line. He recognized the caller as soon as the person spoke. There was something strange about the callers' voice though.

"Hello Shun." The voice answered him.

"Hey Gramps. Why are you calling? Is something wrong? Your voice sounds like its shaking." The ventus brawler asked his grandfather. There was a moment of hesitation on the other line and then spoke.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I was just wondering when you were coming home." The elder man answered. Shun hadn't noticed that what his grandfather had just said was a pure lie. His mother was in the hospital so he lived with his grandfather till his mom was able to get out. His grandfather was very strict and always wanted to know where he was at or how long he would be at the places he went. He didn't really have too much freedom anymore.

"I'm just hanging with Dan and the gang for a little while. I'll be home after I visit mom. Oh by the way, are you with mom gramps? If you are can you tell her that I will be coming to visit her after I'm done being with the gang?" Shun asked his, for now, guardian. There wasn't a reply from the other end of the line for a little bit and Shun was wondering if his phone had lost servous.

"Gramps?" the black head called out. Skyress, who was on his shoulder, was having a bad feeling at the moment.

"Shun my boy, there is something I have to tell you." His grandfather finally spoke. His voice was quivering and low though which caught Shun's attention.

"Gramps, what's going on? Is something wrong with mom?" the ninja asked, keeping his cool, calm, and collected tone. He never really lost his cool. He didn't expect anything to be that wrong. He heard then what sounded like a chocked sob from . Now Shun was starting to lose his nerve.

"Gramps what is going on?" the third best brawler (Masquerade being 1st, Dan being 2nd, and Shun being 3rd at the time) almost shouted.

"Remain calm Shun." Skyress told him.

"Shun…I'm sorry to say that your mother is…is…is dead." finally said to his grandson as he burst into tears. Shun didn't react at first, just stood there with a blank expression plastered on his face. Out of the bleu his body took effect to the news. His heart raced, threatening to explode out of his chest. His breathing went shallow and ragged and he started to sweat, his body trembling. What had he just been told? His beloved mother was gone?

"Is this some kind of twisted joke gramps? Cause if it is its not amusing." Shun snapped. He heard a sigh and then talking.

"Wish I was a joke my boy. I'm not though. Shiori is no longer with us." Was what answered before beeping followed, signaling the older man had hung up. Shun just couldn't believe his ears. He had adored his mother. She had always wanted what was best for him, wanted him to be happy. She had given him Skyress and everything. Now he would never see his smiling mother ever again. He shook even more and his legs felt like they had 10 ton waits on them. Finally his legs gave out on him, his mind gone blank and shut down, and he collapsed in a heap on the cold, concrete ground. Skyress tumbled off of his shoulder and hit the ground also.

"Shun!" she called out to him. She straightened up and waddled her way over to her partner like a penguin. She noticed he was unconscious and knew this wasn't a good sign. What had made him feint like that? She tried to waddle her way around the corner to where the others were, but only made it to the edge before her fall started to affect her. She became dizzy and feinted herself so she couldn't get any of the brawlers.


End file.
